


Turned Out Better Than Expected

by redacted_cant_spell



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Multi, Phone Sex, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redacted_cant_spell/pseuds/redacted_cant_spell
Summary: Brads telling Max about his feelings and Todd over hears.
Relationships: Bradley | Zylbrad/Pajamamax (Video Blogging RPF), Bradley | Zylbrad/Pajamamax/Toddy Quest (Video Blogging RPF), Bradley | Zylbrad/Toddy Quest (Video Blogging RPF), Pajamamax/Toddy Quest (Video Blogging RPF)





	Turned Out Better Than Expected

**Author's Note:**

> Todds.. Staying at Brads house or something idk man give me a break,, Comments and Kudos get more work out faster

Despite the excitement that came with recording with his friends, Brad still felt this thump in his chest, stomach in bent up knots the longer he thought about their happy voices full of joyous laughter echoing through the headset. 

He was more love struck than a highschool girl on prom and he loathed it. 

He loathed the idea that he'd fallen for the two biggest idiots he knew. That they could throw off his concentration enough that they'd all lose a game, losing clutches he could have easily pulled if they weren't in the call. Just one was manageable, but Todd fed off of Max like a parasite, using his bits of joy to fuel his.

To fuel his stupid jokes and stupid stories and stupid voices and his stupid laughter. All of it was stupid and he didnt know how to tear himself out of it.

And Max. God Max. His rumbling tone sent shivers down his spine. He cared more about Brad than even Brad did sometimes. Carrying him through bits he wasn't confident about, encouraging his stupidity in a way that only Max could. Being there for him, even if something seemed insignificant. 

He was so fucked.

Brad's excited laughter echoed through Todd's headset. The sound was distracting, enough so that he watched as his character dropped to the floor with a resounding crack of a kraber far off.

"No Tod!" He watches as Brad's character swoops on, doing his best to save him. 

Max's own deep laughter creeps through. "Oh no looks like it's the end of Toddy."

"The end of Toddy," Tod half sang back.

He could hear a soft growl from Brads mic. "God dammit Todd why do you always die? Are you really this bad?"

"Yeah man I have no gaming ability. All of my points went into my beautiful face, wich you can see on my instagram at-"

He was cut off by a shout from Brad. "Todd! Shut up!," then, softly he continued, "you dont even look that hot."

"Hot? Woah, Zylbrad, you're the only one saying I look hot. I never said that. Did i say that Max?" 

"No Todd I don't think you did."

"Stop it with that voice Todd you're not a baby," and just as quickly as he'd gone down Max was reviving him.

"Mr.Zylbrad is just angry I have such a kissable face." 

"Shut up Todd." Joviality was gone from his tone.

"You should just kiss my face and get it over with Brad, it'd be much easier for you."

If it weren't for the soft laughter from Max egging him on he’d've probably quit, cut it out when he realized Brad would cut his bit out of the video. But Max was laughing and he'd never been one to disappoint.

"The bits not funny." He was somewhere between angry and _embarrassed_ , he just wanted Todd to cut it out. 

Maybe Brad did want to kiss his friend, maybe, but he'd never admitted that and definitely not on video and definitely not in front of Max. And maybe that was because he wanted to kiss Max too. He cursed under his breath.

"Todd I think Brads just jealous you have such a kissable face. I'd kiss your face."

"Thank you Max! Max, buddy, I'd kiss your face too. It's ok Mr. Zylbrad i'd kiss you as well."

Brad dropped his head to his desk, the action making a resounding thump.

"Brad? You good?" Max watched as the other character stopped mid stride.

He wanted to just suck it up and say he was. He's a grown man and he shouldn't be flushed over his friends talking about kissing each other. But he'd give so much to watch them kiss, to kiss them, and the thoughts quickly surrounded his head. Surrounded his head before going south, cock growing hard in his pajama pants. 

What was he some teen? Getting hard ons out of nowhere? About his friends nonetheless. God he was disgusting.

"Todd I think you broke him."

"I broke him? No! You broke him Max. Definitely you. I'm too sexy to ever break someone."

"That.. Doesn't even make sense." 

"Uh, yeah it does," Todd punched Brad's character, "he must be asleep. Only a true love's kiss can awaken him! Max you know what you must do."

"I know what i must do." Max parroted back. 

A soft kissing noise echoed through the mic, bringing a smile to Brad's flushed face. He rested his forehead on the table. He wanted to respond to them, ease their questioning, but he simply couldn't bring himself to. Maybe he wanted to see how they’d play out this bit. Maybe he just wanted to listen to them try to ‘wake him up’.

"Uhh Todd.."

"Yeah Max?"

"It didn't work."

"Yes i can see you didn't do it right!" He exclaimed, making his own kissy noise through the mic. "There. Brad? You good buddy?"

All Brad could bring himself to do was sigh. This felt like mockery, a cruel treatment from some deity he pissed off.

"I'm gonna go check on him." Shifting from Todds mic was heard and he was gone, leaving Max and Brad alone in the call. 

Silence beat down for a moment.

"Max?" Brads voice was tentative, scared to bring up or ask about his definitly stupid feelings. But it was Max. Max would never mock him for anything. 

"Yeah?"

He let the silence sit in the air, thankful Max did too. Floating through his thoughts and headspace he contemplated over his thoughts, what he wanted to do. His mind hovered over an option he just couldn't seem to shake.

Todds near silent feet padded through Brad's house. Past the room all the good snacks were set in, past the bathroom and a few other vacant doors, he felt like a ninja. 

When he got to the door, the door to Brad's room, his ninja confidence was running low. He heard Brad speaking and comically he pressed his ear to Brads door. 

"-and if I wanted to kiss you? What then? Can i really still tell you anything?"

Todd couldn't hear Maxs reply but it was probably along the lines of 'sure you can' or 'you just did'. A smile bloomed across his face. He knew they were close but he didn't know they were that close.

He'd never let Brad live it down. Every time Brad yoinked his kills: Boom. Brad and Max were the cutest couple in the world and he'd mock them for it if he didn't give him two.

No three. Three kills. 

"But.. What about Todd?"

He wanted to bust in there, tell Brad he'd always be the third wheel if it made the man happy but he felt a sudden urge to listen on. A gut instinct. So, like a detective he snooped, listening to Brad.

Hed paused, presumably waiting a moment to let Max speak but the next time he heard Brad he was louder, tired even.

"I wanna kiss both of you Max! That's my problem okay? I didn't want you finding out about it- but here I am.. and I definitely don't want Todd to." His voice faded to a hushed whisper.

For a moment he paused. Hand stuck on the door unable to open it, go any further and push his luck. Brad couldn't be serious, he mused. No way was the man serious, he couldn't be. A moment longer he thought on, deciding to carry the joke further.

Then Todd grabbed Brad's door and swung it open, entering like a hotshot. "It is too late Zylbrad, I already know!" His showy voice still overtaking him.

He watched Brad freeze. Eyes wide, nose and ears growing pink, his mouth slammed shut. It never shut- and now was when it did?

He dropped the showmanship at Brad's reaction. Shit. He wasn't joking, was he?

"I-I don't mind really. I mean I am really hot. What can I expect," He tried to recover, leisurely bounding across the room he rested a gentle hand against Brad's shoulder. He still expected Brad to turn around, announce the funny bit but as time dragged on it seemed less and less likely. 

"And I mean if you really," he drawled out, "wanna kiss me then just do it. Right? Like. Oh Well. Kissed the hottest guy ever no biggie I mea-"

Todd's incessant rambling was cut off by a pair of lips being pressed to his own. Fuck that wss nice. Brad pulled away faster than itd happened and stepped back. When had he even stood?

"You were serious."

"Yeah." Brad's voice was soft. 

"I dont- Well I mean.. That wasn't _bad_.." Confusion flooded through his being, tingling his finger tips. It wasn't, bad, it was just weird. Different. Like kissing one of your best friends. Who you spent hours yammering on call with. One who mocked you and you mocked back. 

None of that lovey dovey shit.

A confused smile ran across his face. It couldn't be that bad if he wanted another, pulling Brad in for a second gentle kiss. Game be damned he was busy figuring out whether or not he wanted to kiss his friend and why the answer was yes.

When they pulled away again Todd watched the flush on Brads face deepen, looking off in the distance like he was listening to something.

Max. Right. How could he forget about Max, even for a second?

His hands twitched at his side, eager to get hold of something instead fidgeting with one of his belt loops. A nagging urge told him to kiss Brad again, explore why his heart had slowly begun beating faster until it was thumping, a rabbit jumping in his chest that he couldn't calm. 

Figure out what made Brad so kissable. 

He shifted back, watching the other glance at the screen momentarily as they all died to the zone before glancing back to him. At him, finally not the wall behind him listening to whatever it was Max had to say, even if he was a little curious what it was. 

One hand raised to his jaw and pulled them in for another kiss. Todd forced himself not to laugh when he heard his own lips smack, the kiss felt almost normal if it weren't for the thoughts in the back of his head racing on about his beard against his chin.

Offtopic and unneeded he pushed them down.

He wanted to push Brad down.

Brad stepped back from him, "I-"

"You?"

**Author's Note:**

> Got any requests?? Lmk i always need new ideas 👀
> 
> Im gonna make a few more seperate works so the relationships become recognized by ao3, then ill just do one shots in a multi chapter work.


End file.
